


Bogeyman

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are far scarier things in the forests than youkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always feel torn between beating up the bandits who attempted to molest Kouryuu and kidnapping Kouryuu and locking him away somewhere safe. Prompts were, "6. Innocence, 8. Fear," from the 30_deathfics LJ Community.

The first time that someone tries to molest him, Kouryuu freezes, unable to accept that something so horrible was about to happen to him. Back at the temple, he’d heard the older monks make lewd comments about how he was Koumyou’s favorite only because his master ‘liked them young.’ He’d known what they’d meant, and he’d ignored the whispers because he had known that they weren’t true. The callused hand on his ankle, however, is shockingly real.

Before anything can happen, he shoots the bandit. At that short range, it’s impossible for him not to hit, and almost immediately he’s splashed with warm blood. It gets into his eyes and mouth, soaks into his clothes. He can hear the other bandits’ cries of horror. He shoots them too before they can retaliate.

When night falls, Kouryuu climbs up into a tree and settles down on one of the wider branches. He hugs his knees to his chest, curling up into a ball, his gun held in one hand. He doesn’t know how long he tries to go to sleep, only that the night’s gotten much colder before he finally dozes off.


End file.
